If you are with me, I will be happy
by Kickinit2Kick
Summary: Just a bunch of cute one shots of the gang with a lot of kick moments
1. Chapter 1

This is our new account, we are two friends; Gema and Dana. We both love kickin'it and thats why we decide to get together and create our own Kickin'it fanfiction.

Basically our story would be about their friendship, it would have humor and romance.

obviously there's gonna be a lot of kick moments, how couldn't?

We hope you like it. Please read and review, be free to give us your opinion and ideas.

First lest met them;

Jack Brewer: He is tall, very good looking and with fabulous hair. He is a skateboarder, a second degree black belt. Moved around a lot, until at the age of 13, they stayed in Seaford where he met his new best friends and became a member of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. And don't tell him i told you guys, but he has a HUGE crush on Kim.

Kim Crawford: She has a, im gonna say,relatively average height, she is one the gymnastics and cheerleader team. She is a tough and confident martial artist who before was part of the Black Dragon Dojo but joined the Bobby Wasabi Dojo after finding out that the Black Dragons were cheaters. She's the only girl at the Dojo And yes she have feelings for Jack too.

Milton Krupnick: He is a certified genius but not very good at karate, he has an awkard sense of nerd confidence, basically he is a nerd. But the guys, and us, love him anyway.

Jerry Martinez: He wants to look like a bad boy, but he is loyal and serious when it come to friendships. He try to flirt with every girl at school. According to the guys he is very confused on what's going on around him. He say he was partially raised by wolves... ?.

Eddie Jones: He is the sweetest of the gang, but he knows almost nothing about karate although he was the first to join the dojo.

And last but not least;

Rudy Gillespie: is the Sensei of the Dojo, He can be gross at times and more that a little childish. You may think he is not a good sensei but you are worng He is Determinate, brave and loyal, the best sensei anyone could ask for.

All are united by a single code, the code Wasabi:

We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal and honest and never say die, Wasabi !.

The Prom

Rudy came to the dojo with letters for the guys:

-Guys! Some letters just come for you. They are from the school.

Jack and everyone else came to get the letter. Jack read out loud:

-You are invited to the Prom Dance that would be having place tomorrow at seven p.m on the school gym. All of you can bring a date.

Kim starting talking with her self - What? Tomorrow? and they are telling just now? What im going to do? I need to find a dress, shoes and a date on less than 24 hours. How would i get a date in just one day?

What she didn't realize was that the boys were hearing her. All of them could not contain the laugh. But Jack being the sweet guy he is... and because he was already starting to get jealous about Kim going with another boy to the dance, come closer to her an whisper in her ear:

-We can go together. I need a date too. What you say? You want to go to the dance with me?

On the inside Kim was dieing, he was so close and he just ask her to the dance! but she just look at him and the most calm she could say:

-I would love to go with you. Thank you.

Jack just smile at her, and contain of the happy dance he want to do say:

-No thank you for give me the pleasure of being your date.

Before Kim could say or do anything, Milton say:

-The school is close tomorrow. Rudy when you got the letters?

-Oh yeah i got them yesterday.

Eddie - What? You got the yesterday and you are just giving them now?

Rudy -Sorry i forgot, i knew that i was forgetting about something but i couldn't remember what. At least i give it to you now.

Jack look at his watch and say:

-That means that we only get...

Kim look at his watch as well and yell:

-2 HOURS! I only get 2 hours! Rudy! Now i have to run to the salon. Jack see you here at 18.30 p. ? Bye.- and with that she was running out the door.

-Okeeey...-Jack said - Im going to see if i have a tux to wear, see you guys there.

-Bye Jack - they say in unison

-Well there go our hopes for finding a date- Jerry say getting his stuff.

Milton start geeting his stuff too and say -Don't be sad guys im sure we can find some dessesperate girl who forgot to get a date.

-Yeah, im sure you two are gonna to find some one- Now, what Eddie just say get the attention of Jerry and Milton.

-Umm, Eddie why did you just say that? You already have a date?-Milton ask.

Eddie -Yes, in fact i have one.

-Well Eddie, congratulations. Now can i get the training dummy you take the other day?- Rudy

-Mmmhmmm, so a date you say?- Jerry told him

Eddie -Rudy you just ruin my dance!-

Rudy -You're welcome -

On the dance

Jack was wearing a Black tux with whit shirt and a black tie. Kim was wearing a beautiful short blue dress.

Kim was traing to put his neckcless but she couldn't do it so she ask Jack -Jack can you help me with this?

Jack -Sure, turn around- when he was done, he got closer to her ear and say to her - You know? You look like a real princess.

Kim -Aww thank you. You look like prince too.

They smile at each other.

Jerry: well time to get so fuuuun!

Milton: and how we say we do it?

Jerry: JERRY STYLE! Come on, follow me.

5 minutes later

Eddie: where is Jerry? He just deseaper ...

Milton: who can I know?

They hear a shout from the girls bathroom

Eddie: I think I already now were he is...

Milton: yeah, me too

They go to the girls bathroom

Presenter: Well, time for a little slow music, last chance for coming and dance!

Jack and Kim starting dancing together, Kim put her hand on Jack chest, her head was on his shoulder, Jack couldn't stop smiling and then she say:

Kim: Jack, you are awesome I want to spend my life with you.

Jack: I want to be with you all my life with you too, you are so special to me and I won't let anything happen to you, if I ever loose you, I wouldn't know what to do, I love you Kim Crawford

Kim: I love you too Jack Brewer

\- they starting kissing while they were still dancing -

Some where Jerry was running from 6 furious girls and you could see Milton and Eddie running behind them.

* * *

Well this is the end of the first chapter we hope you like it

Bye! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mi gente linda!

Hiii we are back! sorry that it take me so long to post this! Don't get mad at Gema she do all in time it was me (dana) :( who take so long to translate and upload! Sorry...

We dont own kickin'it ... but im sure you already know that. We hope you enjoy your reading-

* * *

Only one can save us -

It was a normal day, everyone was training in the Dojo when a letter from the Black Dragon arrive. It say:

"One day something bad its gonna happen to one of you. Be alert".

Rudy was surprised. For one side he was worried, but on the other side he wasn't because he believe it was just a "joke".

Eddie: Don't worry guys, we all know that them are always trying to make jokes right?... - he say getting lost on his thoughts.-

Jerry: Nah, I don't believe anything bad it's gonna happen.

On that moment Jack and Kim look at each others, believing something terrible was about to happen that day.

Rudy: No guys, you don't have to worry, im sure that nothing is gonna happen.- Rudy go to his office thinking about that.

-Jack: Well guys, Kim and I are going home, today was a long and weird day. Just in case, be carefull when you go home.

\- Milton: That is easy for you to say, but hard for us to do.

\- Kim: Don't worry guys, everything is going to be fine im sure it was just a joke to scare us, they are just jealous that we are like a family and they don't, they have envy that we always beat them, thats why they want us to be scare, but i promise you that they aren't about to do anything.

\- Jerry: Well if you say so.

\- Eddie: Ok, see you tomorrow Jack, see you tomorrow Kim.

Jack and Kim walk to her house, Jack with his arm around Kim shoulders hugging her and she was hugging him from his waist.

\- Jack: Kim, call me if something happens, i don't want that anything bad happen to you.

\- Kim: Jack, you know i can take care of myself, but if i can't, be sure that you are the one that i would call.

\- Jack: Thank you, maybe now i can sleep tonight. See you tomorrow beautiful.

\- Kim: Sleep well Jack, thank you for walk me home honey.

\- Jack: You have nothing to thanks. Is my pleasure to walk with you, is better that you are with an awesome company that alone, and i wanted to be sure you got home safe.

\- Kim: Hahaha, you are so full of your self but you are sweet too. Thanks, goodnight see you tomorrow.

\- Jack: Yeah you have told me that before. Goodnight princess.

They kiss and Kim go into her home and Jack keep walking to his place, he was worried so when he got to his house he didn't want to eat, he go direct to his bed. Kim did the same, the worry didn't let her eat.

It was 2:00 am when Kim hear a strange noise in her house, she go up and went to see what was that, but she didn't see anything so she went back to bed. Five minutes later, she still couldn't get any sleep. Then someone dress like a ninja go into her room and put his hand on Kim mouth, she was trying to yell for help, but she couldn't, so she did the first thing that go to her mind, she kick him and when he did a few steps back she got up and start fighting him but out of no where two more guys appear and hold her from the back and put a hand to his mouth and starting taking her, she couldn't yell for help, she couldn't fight anymore.

Then this same guys enter on Jack room to get him, but it wasn't so easy, he figth back and let me tell you, he did some damage. But they take him anyway they were 4 against 1.

It was all dark and they didn't know where they were and that they were in the same place. Suddenly the light went on and they saw each other, they were both tied.

\- Kim: Oh my God Jack, im so sorry i couldn't call you for help. They tramp me, it was just one but then another two came from the back i didn't see them.

\- Jack: Don't worry Kim, i know you did all you could do. Now we have to see how we can get out of here.

\- Kim: Jack, i don't know what to do...and im scare.

\- Jack: Kim, im with you and i wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.

The next day

Rudy, Jerry, Milton and Eddie were in the dojo. They all believe that Jack and Kim were sick, cause they didn't see them on the school and neither on the dojo.

\- Eddie: Is very rare that anyone haven't called to let know that they were sick.

\- Milton: You're right, this is odd of them.

\- Jerry: Don't ask me, i have been all night crying on the bathroom.

\- Rudy: Why would you do that?

\- Jerry: Is better if you don't know.

\- Eddie: That explain a lot.

\- Jerry: What?.

\- Eddie: That you have been all they with the pj on.

\- Jerry: Oh no, thats because i was planning to take a nap on Rudy office and i didn't want to change later again.

\- Rudy: You what?.

\- Jerry: Nothing...

In that moment a black dragon's letter arrive, it say:

-Are you guys missing someone? Yeah we know you do, cause we have Jack and Kim, if you want to see them again you would have to come to the Black Dragon's Dojo-

\- Eddie: WHAT? The Black Dragons have Jack and Kim! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW? They are the ones who saves our butt everyday, we are not strong like them.

\- Milton:Well, then is time for us to save them. We have to.

\- Jerry: You know what i say?

\- Eddie: What?

\- Jerry: Bye to Kim and Jack.

\- Milton: JERRY!.

\- Jerry: What? Milton, Eddie, Rudy, we can't win without them and you know it, we are not like them, we aren't black belts.

\- Rudy: Hey! Im a black belt!

\- Jerry: Yeah, yeah but you are more like a yellow belt.

\- Eddie: Jerry, we know all that, but remember what Kim say, they are jealous that we are like a family and why is that? because we help eachother, beacuse we live by the Wasabi code; be loyal, honest and never say die, and we never give up, what they are 3? maybe 4? We are the Wasabi Warriors no one can stop us!

\- Rudy: Eddie is right, we have to go.

Meanwhile on the basement Jack and Kim were trying to untie but they couldn't. Then Kai, Frank and Ty enter the room laughing.

\- Kim: Ty, why are you doing this? We didn't do anything to you.

\- Ty: You say that but you know that thas a lie. We have lost almost all the students because of you, because you always win the tournaments.

\- Jack: Is not our fault thet we are better than you. You know what? Is not easy run a dojo with just four students and one sensai, we always have to be alert of not getting expell from our Dojo. Why? because Rudy fight, he fight t keep the Dojo, he fight to keep his students, not like you.

\- Kai: You better shut up Jack, or you are gonna taste my fist again, and remember i can break your hand if i need to.

\- Kim: Why are you always threatening your cusin? Don't you see that doing this you only prove that you are jealous of him?

\- Kai: Who would have ever have jealous of this idiot?

\- Frank: I do.

\- Kai: I repeat: Who would have ever have jealous of this idiot, That is not Frank?.

\- Jack: I realy don't know why you are jealous of me.

\- Frank: Are you realy asking? Well then let me tell you, you have the most beautiful girl of the school like your girlfriend - Jack smile at that- and you are the best black belt on this town, you're an envy for all the guys, what? you believed that the freak, the nerd and the short one weren't jealous of you? well let me tell you that they do, thay have jealous of you.

\- Jack: Oh, i never see it in that way

\- Ty: and we could never be a family like you.

On that moment Jerry and the others came to save Jack and Kim.

\- Rudy: Well Ty. What you want?

\- Ty: A dignity, a family and some friends?

\- Rudy: What alse can you ask for?

\- Milton: RUDY!

-Rudy: Ok ok, Ty if you let them go, i promes to you that we can all be friends.

\- Kai: I don't want to be friends with you.

\- Rudy: I SAY ALL!

\- Kai: HEY OLD MAN, DON'T YELL TO ME!

\- Rudy: I YELL TO YOU IF I WANT TO, AND IM NOT SO OLD!

\- Kai: YEAH, THEN WHY YOU LOOK LIKE MY GRANDPA!

\- Rudy: WHAT A HATEFUL KID!

\- Eddie: STOP!, we are gonna be friends, all of us!.

\- Ty: Oh guys, thank you so mu...

\- Kim: WOULD YOU PLEASE LET US GO? My hands are hurting!

Then Frank and Ty untie Jack and Kim and they hug.

\- Frank: Now we are part of the family? Thats so good! Now i believe i want to cry.

\- Everybody hug-

After Jack and Kim could sneak, she take Jack hand in her;

\- Kim: Thanks for being there for me when i need it.

\- Jack: For what are the boyfriends?

\- Kim: I Love You

\- Jack: I Love You Too.

\- They kiss-

\- Kim: Forever together, down the same star.

Jack: Forever.

\- END -

We Hope You Like it, you know what to do next! Rewiev! We Love you! Thanks! 3


End file.
